Beschützerinstinkt
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Mit Halloween vor der Tür hat Misa-chan nichts zu lachen. Nur gut, dass es noch Helden in strahlender Rüstung gibt, die einem Fräulein in Bedrängis Erleichterung verschaffen.  Usui x Ayuzawa


Titel: Beschützerinstinkt

- Kaichou wa Maid-sama! One-Shot by R-chan aka Hoshisaki -

Disclaimer: „Kaichou wa Maid-sama!" gehört nicht mir. Ich mache mit der FanFic kein Geld.

Warning: Lemon, PWP

Pairing: Usui Takumi x Ayuzawa Misaki

Summary: Mit Halloween vor der Tür hat Misa-chan nichts zu lachen. Nur gut, dass es noch Helden in strahlender Rüstung gibt, die einem Fräulein in Bedrängis Erleichterung verschaffen.

A/N:[ Gewidmet und geschrieben für meine Liebste, zum Zweiten Jahrestag.

R-chan

aka Hoshisaki

Beschützerinstinkt

Das Türschild des Maid Latte Cafés hing mit der Closed-Seite nach außen an der Tür, als Misaki das Licht im Schankraum ausknipste. Eine Gänsehaut wuchs auf ihren vom schwarzen Stoff umspielten Oberarmen. Sie reibend, huschte das Mädchen ins Büro der Leiterin zurück, um sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen. Gerade zog sie den Stuhl unter dem Tisch vor, als das Licht im Flur wieder anging.

Misaki schluckte erschrocken. Wieso ging das Licht an, wenn sie es doch ausgeschaltet hatte? Eine Schwankung im Stromnetz, das musste es sein! Wie sonst sollte das Licht plötzlich wie von Geisterhand angehen, insbesondere in der Nacht zum Ersten November...

Tief durchatmend straffte Misaki ihre Kleidung und sah an sich hinab. Wieso war sie noch nicht umgezogen? Da hatte sie sich doch wirklich um die Super-Grusel-Halloween-Party ihrer Mitschüler gedrückt und sich im Maid Latte verschanzt - Papierkram fürs Finanzamt sei Dank - nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr heute Nacht niemand ein Haar krümmen würde. Und jetzt das!

Hörte sie da etwa Schritte? Sie richtete die Schreibtischlampe, sodass der Lichtkegel mehr Raum beleuchtete.

Und dann ging die Tür auf.

Fast hätte sich Misaki die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen, aber in der Tür stand ... nur... Usui Takumi.

Keuchend sank das Mädchen auf den Boden und wimmerte leise. Beinahe wäre ihr das Herz vor Schreck stehen geblieben.

Grinsend kam Usui auf sie zu. "Ich fühl mich ja echt geehrt und geschmeichelt, dass du bei meinem Anblick so weiche Knie kriegst und dich mir zu Füßen wirfst, aber wieso siehst du dabei aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen?", fragte er halb amüsiert, halb besorgt und stubbste Misaki an die Stirn.

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Schweigen. Dann: "Usui, du Idiot!" Sie packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn so sehr, dass der hockende Usui das Gleichgewicht verlor und samt Maiduniform tragender Misaki auf den Rücken purzelte. "Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?", fuhr sie ihn lautstark an und rüttelte dabei immer noch an seinem Hemd. "Was machst du überhaupt noch hier und wieso-"

Eine Hand auf ihrem Mund ließ sie verstummen. Überrascht blickte sie einen schmollenden Usui an.

"Ich war hinten und hab ein paar Dinge für die Managerin erledigt." Usui setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um sein Mädchen.

Grimmig schaute Misaki ihren Mitschüler an. "Blödmann", murmelte sie und sah zur Seite, als Usui sie an sich zog und sanft über Haar streichelte.

"Hab dich wohl erschreckt, hm? Tut mir leid..."

Sein warmer Atem geisterte über Misakis Haut. "Blöder Usui...", nuschelte sie erschaudernd.

Er nahm ihr Kinn vorsichtig und lächelte sie so an, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie sich in einem dieser komischen Momente befanden, in denen Misakis Wangen anfingen zu lodern wie die Flammen bei einem Waldbrand im Hochsommer und ihr Herz so sehr klopfte, als hätte sie eine Marathonstrecke im Sprint hinter sich gebracht.

"Blöder Hentai-Alien-Usui...", sagte sie ganz leise und trotzig.

Unbewusst lehnte sie sich an seine Brust und ließ sich von den zärtlichen, warmen Handbewegungen beruhigen. Für eine Weile war es ganz still.

Bis Misaki abrupt aus der Umarmung floh und sich hinter den Schreibtisch flüchtete. Sie wühlte durch ein paar Abrechnungen und fuchtelte nervös mit einem Stift herum, während Usui aufstand und sich an die Tischkante setzte, die Arme verschränkend.

"Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", fragte er schließlich.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", motzte sie.

"Danach, dass du die Ordnung zerstörst, die ich in die Abrechnungen gemacht hab?"

Die Fäuste auf den Tisch donnernd, blickte Misaki den Blonden an. "Du hast was?"

"Die Abrechnungen schon fertig gemacht. Du warst vorne noch so beschäftigt, da dachte ich, ich helf dir ein bisschen." Usui zuckte mit den Schultern.

Stöhnend ließ Misaki den Kopf hängen. "Du machst _mich _fertig!"

Lächelnd schlüpfte Usui hinter sein Mädchen und umarmte es. "Aber dafür haben wir jetzt beide nichts mehr zu tun und können den Rest der Nacht miteinander verbringen~", säuselte er leise in Misakis Ohr.

"Gargh~" Misaki versuchte vergebens sich von ihm zu lösen. "Nix ist hier miteinander. Ich geh jetzt ganz schnell heim und schlafen. Und du solltest das auch tun!"

Doch anstatt aufzugeben, hielt Usui sie nur fester. "Aber ich lass dich nicht alleine. Glaubst du wirklich, du schaffst es auch nur bis zur Straßenecke ohne vor Angst ohnmächtig zu werden?"

"Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich?", zeterte sie.

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich versuche dich nur vor einer großem Dummheit zu bewahren." Leise flüsterte er: "Ich beschütz dich heute Nacht..."

Knurrend ballte Misaki die Hände zu Fäusten. "Brauch ich nicht..."

"Was du brauchst, süße Misa-chan, das lass mal meine Sorge sein."

Mit diesen Worten zog Usui sie mit hinunter auf den Stuhl, der hinter ihnen stand, und auf seinen Schoß. Das Leder des armlehnenlosen Chefsessels ächzte unter ihnen.

Misaki versuchte aufzustehen, jedoch vergebens.

"Wieso bist du so stur?"

Seufzend gab sie auf und fiel zurück in Usuis Arme. Leicht schmollend zupfte sie am Hemd des Jungen, der sie fest an sich gedrückt hielt und sein Gesicht an ihr Haar, Hals und Schulter schmiegte.

"Usui...? Das ist nun wirklich nicht der richtige Ort für..." Sie sah über ihre Schulter und der Blick in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen ließ sie schweigen.

"Wieso nicht? Du und ich, am selben Fleck... ist doch perfekt?"

"Baka-Hentai-Alien...", presste Misaki hervor und schaute wieder nach vorn. Ihre Wangen brannten.

"Wie wär's langsam mal mit einem etwas liebevolleren Spitznamen, hm, Misa-chan?"  
>"Wie was?", grummelte sie.<p>

"Ö~öhm..." Usui tat, als müsse er etwas aus dem Ärmel zaubern. "In Anbetracht der Kleiderordnung... wie wär's mit 'Geliebter Master'?"

Wütend kniff Misaki ihn in den Unterarm. "Du Master-Hentai-Alien!"

Usui jedoch lachte, wuschelte Misaki durchs Haar und küsste sie sanft auf die Ohrmuschel.

"Aber du bist doch meine süße, kleine Maid."

"Nix da, Usu~hnm...!" Doch ihre Gegenwehr erstarb wie jedes Mal, wenn Usui begann, ihren Nacken zu liebkosen.

"Das ist doch passend heute", murmelte er gegen die kleinen Härchen, küsste jenen einen Nackenwirbel. Seine linke Hand strich die offene Mähne über ihre Schulter, während der rechte Arm sie noch immer an ihn presste. "Ist doch ein nettes Kostümpartybild, oder? Du bist meine süße, kleine, unschuldige, wunderschöne ... Maid. Ich bin der böse Graf mit dem dunklen Geheimnis. Und heute Nacht wirst du unglücklicherweise davon erfahren müssen, wovon dein Herr und Meister sich wirklich ernährt!" Sanft biss er in ihren Hals.

"Usui! Lass den Scheiß! Ich mag keine Vampirgeschichten!", klagte Misaki, doch die Küsse an ihrem Nacken und der freien Schulter hörten nicht auf. Die Wärme, die sich von dort durch ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete, ließ sie weich werden. Ihre bis dahin angespannten Beine rutschten rittlings von Usuis Knien, ihr Kopf bettete sich von allein auf Usuis breite Schulter, als er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte, ihre Arme fielen entspannt an ihren Seite hinab. "Usui..." Der Atem kam bebend über ihre Lippen.

Jener löste das berüschte Halsband, ließ es achtlos fallen und machte sich über die entblößte Haut her. Beide Hände begannen langsam über den stoffbedeckten Körper zu wandern.

Misaki griff Halt suchend um sich, stützte sich mit den Händen auf Usuis Oberschenkel, zwischen ihrem Po und seinen Lenden.

Seine Berührungen spürte sie heiß durch ihre Maiduniform. Sein ausgestoßener Atem kitzelte über ihr Dekolletee und sie fürchtete, er würde ihre hart gewordenen Brustwarzen durch den dünnen weißen Stoff fühlen, sollte er sie dort anfassen. Doch seine Hände hielten sich über dem dickeren Stoff, auf ihren Armen, tasteten sich über ihre Schenkel, ihre Hüften, spielten mit den Rüschen der Schürze und dem Corsagenband.

Zärtlich und gierig zugleich pressten seine geschwollenen Lippen gegen ihre Halsschlagader.

"Hgn~"

Er beugte sich langsam vor, hielt einen Arm dabei um sie geschlungen, als das schwarze Haar frei fiel und Misakis Kinn auf ihre Brust rollte. Usuis Lippen bedeckten jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, die auf Misakis Rücken zugänglich war. Seine freche Zunge fuhr ihre Wirbelsäule bis zur Bluse nach.

Sie musste aufkeuchen, als sein Griff um sie ruckartig fester wurde.

"Misa...ki..."

"Ugh~"

Er zog sie zurück, eine Hand fuhr dabei ihren bloomersbekleideten Schenkel entlang, zog sie in den ersten Kuss der Nacht.

Misaki stöhnte als die Lippen sich trafen und vereinten. Ihre Fingerspitzen krallten sich in Usuis Schulhose, als die Oberschülerin vom Gefühl des anderen schauderte. Ihre Lippen bebten bei der kurzen Trennung zum Luftholen, nur um daraufhin wieder miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Die unterdrückte Begierde und Sehnsucht nach ihr spürte Misaki in Usuis Berührungen. Seine Linke wanderte vom haltenden Griff an der Hüfte hinauf an ihre Brust, und als er sie umfasste, stöhnte Misaki in einer Mischung aus Erregung und überraschter Verlegenheit in den Kuss. Ihr Nippel erhärtete vor Freude über die lüsterne Zuwendung und Gänsehaut erschien nicht zum ersten Mal auf Misakis Armen.

Mit der Rechten zog Usui sie noch enger an sich, sodass ihre Arme zwischen ihren Leibern geradezu eingeklemmt wurden. Mit im Schoß des jungen Mannes gefangen Händen, mit im innigen Kuss geschlossenen Augen, verfolgte Misaki die Handbewegungen des Blonden. Ihre linke Brust weiter durch den dünnen Stoff verwöhnend, raffte die rechte Hand Usuis Rock und Schürze, um darunterzugleiten und Misaki an der Innenseite der Schenkel zu berühren. Er löste die Schleifen an den Bündchen der Unterhose, während ihre Zungen heiß und leidenschaftlich miteinander tanzten.

Der keuchenden Misaki huschten gierige Finger über die nackten Knie, die zarte Haut hinauf unter die Kleidung. Ihre Beine zuckten zusammen so weit es ging. Das Prickeln sandte Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper.

"Usui~", stöhnte das Mädchen in den Kuss. Anspannung und Erregung erfüllten sie.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter. Am Handgelenk sammelte sich der Bloomersstoff wie der Schnee vor einem Räumfahrzeug mit großer Schaufel. Schnell fand er den Weg zu Misakis tatsächlicher Unterwäsche. Leicht streichelte er über ihren Venushügel, von dem ihn nur eine zarte Schicht Baumwolle entfernte.

"Ah~", stieß Misaki kehlig hervor, als Usui die Hand tiefer rutschen ließ, hinunter zwischen die warmen Schenkel und ihre Brust mit sanfter Gewalt knetete; gleichzeitig.

Usui brach den Kuss, um sie zum Atmen kommen zu lassen, liebkoste ihr schamesrotes, heißes Gesicht, steckte die Nase in ihr duftendes Haar und flüsterte possessiv: "Ich werde dich beschützen. Du bist mein, Misaki. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du alles außer mir vergisst. Deine Angst heute Nacht, deine Probleme morgen, deine Sorgen an jedem anderen Tag. Und niemand wird dir ein Leid zufügen. Du bist mein..."

Behutsam biss er in ihr Ohrläppchen, machte sie keuchend.

"Ah~ Usui... Sag... Sag sowas nicht!", wimmerte sie verlegen und unwillkürlich zuckten ihre Schenkel und Hüften.

"Du bist mein, Misaki", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, "Mein und mein allein. Misa-chan, meine süße, kleine, unwiderstehliche Misa-chan, meine Misa-chan, meine schöne Maid, meine Misaki..."

"Usui, du dämlicher...", jammerte die Gepriesene.

Verschmitzt lächelte er sie an: "Wie wäre es mit 'Usui-sama' oder 'Master Takumi'?"

Misaki blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wie konnte man nur so loses Mundwerk haben?

"Hentai-Alien."

Schmollend zog er sie in den nächsten, wilden Kuss. Fortgesetzt wurde die begierige Fummelei.

"Hgnm... Ah~", keuchte Misaki an die feuchten, weichen Lippen des anderen. "Du Hentai..."

"Meine Maid~", flüsterte Usui in einem verführerischen Singsang und stieß zur Untermalung sein Becken gegen ihre Rückseite.

"Hah~"

"Hgmn..."

Nur zu deutlich spürte Misaki die harte Männlichkeit, die sie begehrte. Ihre Hände waren ganz in der Nähe. Und beikommen konnten man so einem Usui wahrscheinlich sowieso nur mit den eigenen Methoden.

Misaki atemte tief durch und versuchte sich auf ihre zwei Hände zu konzentrieren, auch wenn die zwei fremden an ihren empfindlichen Stellen es ihr ziemlich schwer machten. Den Kuss an sich reißend, ein bisschen Verwirrung bei Usui stiftend, schon hatte sie genug Freiraum um ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken oder mehr in Usuis Schoß zu bewegen. Tollkühl legte sie ihre Handflächen ebendort hin und fing sogleich an zu reiben.

"Hgnnm..."

Usuis Stöhnen war sein bisher lautestes und überraschte Misaki doch ein ganzes Stück. Hatte ihre Berührung so viel Gewalt über ihn wie seine über sie? Oder gar mehr?

Usui schnappte nach Luft. "Misa..."

"Aha? Schwachstelle?", grinste Misaki und rieb sich und ihre Hand wollüstig gegen jenen erregten Männerkörper. Sogar ihr Becken ließ sie tanzen.

Usui klammerte sich an sie. Die Hände verloren an ihren Schaffensorten die Tatkraft, bis er sich wieder zusammenriss.

"Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen, Misa-chan..."

"Was?"

Bevor Misaki es wusste, hatte er sie losgelassen, von seinen Knien gestoßen und halb auf den Schreibtisch bugsiert. Zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine gedrängt, drückte er sie auf die Tischplatte.

"Ich sagte, Misa-chan", presste der Blonde hervor, "Zwei könnten dieses Spiel spielen."

"Wovon-?" Misaki, bei den Schultern von Usui auf dem Tisch gehalten, blinzelte und schluckte.

Ein seltsames Lächeln legte sich um Usuis Mundwinkel, als er sie losließ. "Ich werd's dir zeigen, Misa-chan..."

Seine Hände fuhren über die Stiefel, die Knie, über die Bloomers unter das schwarze Uniformkleid, griffen nach dem altmodischen Kleidungsstück und zogen ihre Unterhose von den Hüften.

Misaki ließ vor Schreck und Verlegenheit einen spitzen Schrei verlauten und klemmte schamesrot die Schenkel zusammen.

"Usui!"

Dieser zupfte die Bloomers gerade noch über den Absatz des Stiefels.

"Ich zeig dir mal, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn man im Schritt anderer Leute rumfummelt."

"Usui, ich..." Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, versuchte Misaki zurückzuweichen, doch Usui erlaubte es nicht. Fast ruppig warf er Kleid und Schürze hoch, spreizte ihre schönen, nun entblößten Schenkel und küsste ihren Venushügel kurz. Misaki wimmerte sowohl vom Kontakt als auch von der warmen Atemluft, die an ihr vorbeiwehte und sie unglaublich erregte. Usuis Lippen liebkosten sie durch das leichte Material des Höschens. Von der süßen Wöllbung ins feuchte Tal wandernd, ihren Duft genießend, mit der Zungenspitze die Landschaft nachzeichnend, fanden auch Usuis Finger Nahrung an der weichen, schönen Haut der Schenkel.

Vorlaut schlich sich die freche Zunge vorbei, schob den Stoff zur Seite und schlüpfte in die heiß-feuchten Gefilde.

Misaki stöhnte, mal leiser, mal lauter. Was Usui dort vollbrachte, wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte, hatte jedesmal eine buchstäblich umwerfende Wirkung. Gebettet in ein wohliges Gefühl war für Misaki an Gegenwehr oder Widerworte nicht mehr zu denken. Sie schwebte in Usuis Nähe. So bemerkte sie auch kaum, dass er ihr das Höschen vom Leib stahl.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Misaki aufkeuchte. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten aufreizend ihre Schamlippen.

"Uh~ Usui~"

Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, kniete sich lächelnd hin und bediente Misaki meisterhaft. Kaum ein oder zwei Küsse hatte es gedauert, bis Misakis Perle aus ihrem Versteck zum Vorschein kam und sich willig ihrem Prinzen entgegenreckte.

Den Kopf warf Misaki stöhnend, aufschreiend in den Nacken, rekelte sich unter Usuis Griff und Kontakt, bis der Raum sich zu drehen begann, ihre Knospe zu zerspringen schien und die anderen Stellen, an deren Usui sie berührte, angenehm prickelten und brannten. Und wieder andere Bereiche riefen verzweifelt um Aufmerksamkeit. So fasste Misaki, wimmernd und stöhnend, die geraffte Bluse unter ihrer Corsage und zog den dehnbaren Saum über ihren Busen hinab, samt Büstenhalter. Wie in Trance flogen ihre eigenen Hände an ihre Brüste, streichelten, massierten, reizten sie und die Nippel. Die Empfindungen waren überwältigend. So dauerte es nicht mehr allzu lange, bis Misakis Beine erzitterten, ihr Körper erbte und sie mit Usuis Namen auf den Lippen ihren Höhepunkt fand.

Keuchend ließen sie von einander ab. Misaki kam langsam vom Hochgefühl zurück und wimmerte leise, weil Usuis Fingerspitzen sie immer noch liebkosten.

"U-Usui..." Sie blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und blickte ihn schwer atmend an. Und ihm ging es nicht anders.

Mit feurigem Blick sah er ihr in die hellen Augen, riss sich das Schulhemd samt darunter getragenem T-Shirt vom Oberkörper und so heftig an seinem Gürtel, dass er von alleine aufsprang.

Misaki vernahm mit einem Schaudern das erleichterte Stöhnen des anderen, als er die Uniformhose öffnete und seine Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis befreite. Deren Anblick ließ Misaki nach wie vor schüchtern wegsehen.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, beugte sich, an sie drängend, zu ihr hinab.

"Misaki...", sagte er, als wolle er damit noch hundert andere Dinge sagen als nur ihren Namen.

"Hmm?" Misaki legte die Hände in seinen Nacken, sah ihn an als sie mit den schweißnassen Härchen dort spielte und zog ihn hinunter in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis ihr Busen an seine harte Männerbrust drückte, ihre harten Nippel sie gegenseitig stöhnen ließen. Und nicht nur dort berührten sie sich.

Während Misaki hungrig nach mehr den Kuss vertiefte, schmiegten sich auch ihre Lenden innig aneinander. Misakis feuchte Lippen wanden sich geradezu um Usuis Glied, rieben es mit ihren vorzüglichen Säften ein.

"Ich will dich Misaki...", hauchte Usui atemlos, bedeckte ihr Gesicht, Hals und Busen mit tausenden Schmetterlingsküssen. Ihre Hände erkundeten seine Seiten, den Rücken, die starken Arme. "Meine Misa-chan..."

"Usui...?"

Ein letzter, dringender Kuss folgte, bevor er sich von ihr löste.

Zielgerichtet griff er in eine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor.

Sich aufrichtend nahm Misaki es ihm aus der Hand. Bestimmt legte sie ihm den Zeigefinger gegen die geschwollenen Lippen. "Lass mich..."

Lächelnd nickte er und richtete dem Mädchen das Headpiece im Haar, da es verrutscht war.

"Perversling", kommentierte Misaki und riss die Folie vom Kondom. Sicher streifte sie es ihm über, jedoch nicht, ohne zuvor eine Hand voll fester Streiche um seine Männlichkeit zu tätigen, die ihm offensichtlich die Knie weich werden ließen.

"Misa-chan..."

Mit einem Kuss sank Misaki zurück auf die Tischplatte und tat Usui den Gefallen, die Beine weit für ihn zu öffnen. Er streichelte ihre Brust, ihre Wange, küsste sie und schlang schließlich einen Arm um ihr Bein, lehnte sich gegen sie und drang tief und erfüllend in sie ein. Misaki stöhnte heiser. Auch Usui sog scharf Luft ein.

Misakis Hand fand den Weg zur Brust zurück und bittend sah sie ihren Freund an, als sie ihre Brust berührte.

"Misa...Ugh-"

Sie rieb ihr Becken gegen seines. Eine schriftliche Einladung brauchte Usui nicht. Sofort begann er hart und tief in sein Mädchen, seine Maid zu stoßen. Ihre Liebeslaute hielten sie nicht zurück und fester wurde ihr Griff am jeweils anderen. Hastiger wurden ihre Bewegungen und der Schreibtisch ließ ein Ächzen im Holz vernehmen. Misaki stöhnte ihre Leidenschaft ungehindert aus, als der zweite Orgasmus sie ereilte.

Usui verlangsamte daraufhin mit viel Selbstbeherrschung sein Tempo. Zärtlich zog er sie in die Arme, küsste sie und holte sie von dem Tisch herunter.

Seine Hände waren überall an ihrem Körper wie es schien, Busen, Beine, Po, als er sie sanft zum Umdrehen bewegte. Willig beugte sie sich über den Tisch, reckte ihm ihre feuchte Höhle entgegen, in welche er erneut keuchend eindrang. Aufstöhnend rief sie seinen Namen.

Eine Hand an ihrer Taille, eine an ihrer Brust stieß Usui nochmal zu.

"Ah! Usui~"

Was er auch immer mit ihr anstellte, sobald sie vereint waren, war sie nur noch warme Butter in seinen Händen. Aber andersrum war es genauso, das wusste sie.

Schnell und hart oder tief und langsam waren seine Bewegungen und als Misakis Schenkel gegen die Tischkante drückten, ließ er sie los, um sie an anderen Stellen ebenfalls berühren zu können. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken, liebkoste sie von Schulter zu Schulter, während sie erregt und ergeben seinen Namen seufzte. Er streichelte ihren Po, zog die Backen auseinander, schien so noch tiefer zu gelangen, fuhr suchend über ihre samtene Haut und fand schließlich den Weg zur vernachlässigten Perle. Misaki schrie leidenschaftlich, als er sie doppelt stimulierte.

Er hob sie leicht an, half ihr, das Gewicht auf ein Bein zu verlagern und das andere auf den Tisch zu legen, um den Winkel der Penetration zu ändern. Wild und unbändig machten sie ihre Liebe und kamen eng umschlungen.

Erschöpft sank er auf ihr nieder. Sie tauschten müde Küsschen und fielen nach der Entsorgung des Kondoms Arm in Arm auf das Sofa, das die ganze Zeit unbeachtet im Büro herumgestanden hatte.

"Warum ist uns das nicht vorher aufgefallen?", fragte Misaki leise, als sie ihren Liebsten mit dessen Hemd zudeckte.

"Naja, ich war abgelenkt...", grinste Usui und zupfte die Bluse wieder runter, streichelte die herrliche Rundung.

"Du Perversling! Ich bin noch fast ganz angezogen!", schimpfte Misaki halbherzig. "Man könnte glauben, du willst mich nicht nackt sehen..."

"Ganz im Gegenteil meine Liebe", lächelte Usui und küsste sie zärtlich. "Ich habe die volle Absicht, dich heute noch vollkommen unbekleidet unter mir zu haben."

Rot werdend gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf die Wange. "Master Usui weiß sich heute wieder gar nicht zu benehmen, wie?", scherzte sie.

"Ich bin eben verrückt nach dir! Und wenn ich dich auf dem Heimweg genug belästigt habe, mach ich's bei mir daheim alles wieder gut... Versprochen!"

"Wer sagt, dass ich mit dir mitgehe?"

Usui blinzelte. "Na, ich dachte... Deine Schwester hat doch bestimmt einen bösen Kürbis aufgestellt, an dem du dich nicht vorbeitraust oder?"

"Waaah~ Usui! Du Mistkerl!" Wimmernd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.

"Misaki... Keine Sorge... Ich beschütz dich die ga~anze la~ange Nacht lang."

~ Ende ~


End file.
